warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Silverstar's quest (Chapter 1)
(Before I start. Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter) (Silverheart is MY character. Do not steal!) Silverheart padded around camp, waiting for her sister to awaken from her slumber. She caught her leader's eye."Silverheart, what are you doing?" Icestar asked. Silverheart turned her gaze to her leader."I'm waiting for my sister. Me and her are going hunting today." Silverheart replied. Icestar nodded understandingly, and walked into his den. Silverheart heard a yawn come from the leader's den. Mothpelt had woken up, stretching her hind legs."Silverheart?" Mothpelt questioned tiredly. Silverheart nudged her sister."Come on, we're going hunting today, remember?" "Oh yeah....I remember...I'm not mouse-brained Silverheart." Silverheart chuckled a little. They padded out of camp. Silverheart opened her mouth to taste the air, while Mothpelt sniffed the ground."I taste bird." Silverheart said, looking around. A little black bird was on the ground, like it was pleading to be killed. Silverheart crouched down, and sneakily stalked towards the bird, her claws unsheathed. She pounced, landing straight on it. The bird let out terrified chirps as Silverheart sunk her claws into it's back. She heard the chirps die down, and finally fade away. She bit down on it's back, and lifted it up. She padded over to her sister, who had a vole in her jaws. They padded side by side back to camp. They got inside, and saw their leader on highrock. They placed the fresh-kill in the fresh-kill pile, and rushed over to the clearing. Silverheart sprung up next to her leader."ALL CATS OLD ENOUGH TO CATCH THEIR OWN PREY MEET UNDER HIGHROCK FOR A CLAN MEETING!" Icestar yowled. The cats started to gather around the highrock."Today, we will be making Hollykit a apprentice! Hollykit, step forward." Hollykit stepped up, nervously."Hollykit'','' you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Hollypaw. Your mentor will be Mothpelt . I hope Mothpelt will pass down all she knows on to you" Icestar said."Mothpelt, step forward." Mothpelt stepped up."Mothpelt, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Goldenblaze, and you have shown yourself to be brave and loyal. You will be the mentor of Hollypaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Hollypaw." Mothpelt nodded, and walked over to her new apprentice. Mothpelt touched noses with Hollypaw."Hollypaw! Hollypaw! Hollypaw!" The clan chanted. Hollypaw puffed out her chest."Congrats sis!" Silverheart said. Mothpelt smiled."Clan dismissed!" The leader yowled. The cats scattered back to their spots."Mothpelt. Like I said before, congrats on the new apprentice. You will teach her so much!" Hollypaw bounced with joy."I can't wait to be a warrior!" Hollypaw said, bouncing over to her mother. Silverheart watched Mothpelt walk off. Ashfeather slithered his way up next to Silverheart."Hey Silverheart!" He greeted happily. Silverheart smiled at her littermate."Hey Ashfeather." She said. Ashfeather realized his sister's sour face."Is something wrong?" He asked. Silverheart sighed."Just thinking 'bout something..." Ashfeather frowned and walked off. What happens if Hollypaw is the next murderer....what happens if my own sister is training the next murderer... Silverheart thought."I need to calm down.." Silverheart padded up next to her mother."Firewhisker...I don't know what to do.." Silverheart sat down."Did something happen?" "It's just my thoughts bothering me again..." Firewhisker sighed."This happens every time...Silverheart, is there something else on your mind except of bad things happening to the new apprentice.." Silverheart looked down."I thought....that Hollypaw would be the next murderer..." Silverheart replied. Firewhisker sighed heavily."Don't think of things like that Silverheart....Hollypaw is a hyper and friendly apprentice...She means no harm..." Firewhisker got up and walked to the elder's den. Silverheart sighed and got up, padding torwards the apprentice den. She stared inside, seeing Hollypaw, sleeping soundly."She was just awake...how'd she fall asleep so fast?" Silverheart shook her head. She turned around to see Ashfeather and Mothpelt talking. She walked over."What'd you talking about?" "Oh, nothing Silverheart. Just hunting and what we're going to do with our lives..." Silverheart stared at them, put shook it off and walked off. She saw her leader shove past two cats, an angry expression on his face."Is there something wrong?" Silverheart questioned. Icestar spun around."Everything, Silverheart! One of our clan mates has been meeting up with a Shadowclan warrior!" Icestar turned away from Silverheart, and walked off, probably to talk to this said warrior. Silverheart walked to the warriors den, wanted to forget whats been happening today."Hollypaw, now this!" She said, lying down in the den. She curled up into a ball, closing her eyes."Please Starclan....make tomorrow a better day..." She said, before drifting into dream land. (Sorry this was so short! It's late and I'm tired. Sorry again...bye)